Wie rette ich die Unschuld meines Bruders?
by Itachis-Witch
Summary: Ich lag auf meinem Bett und las bestimmt schon zum vierten Mal denselben Artikel eines schnarcht langweiligen Buches und wusste immer noch nicht worum es darin ging, denn meine Gedanken kreisten um ein völlig anderes Thema. Was das wohl ist?


Und da waren sie wieder, meine drei Probleme!

Ich lag auf meinem Bett und las bestimmt schon zum vierten Mal denselben Artikel eines schnarcht langweiligen Buches und wusste immer noch nicht worum es darin ging, denn meine Gedanken kreisten um ein völlig anderes Thema.

Ein klopfen ließ mich die leidige Lektüre beiseite legen und beinahe im selben Moment, ohne das ich ihn herein gebeten hätte, stand auch schon mein Bruder in der Tür.

"Nii-san, steh auf und mach dich fertig, Tou-san will mit uns zum Schneider!" Hä, warum zum Schneider? Plötzlich fiel mir die Mottenplage der vergangenen Wochen wieder ein, die Konoha so gequält hatte.

Ich erinnerte mich dunkel an das Loch in Kakashi´s Hose, von dem mir mein Bruderherz erzählt hatte.

Ich tat diese Nachricht damals mit einem Winken ab, bis ich kurz darauf selbst das Fehlen einiger Stofffetzen, an sehr unvorteilhaften Stellen, entdecken musste. Meine Gedanken fanden in das Hier und Jetzt zurück und ich begab mich auf den Weg nach unten, zum Rest meiner Familie.

Die Treppe herab schreitend stellte ich die Anwesenheit meines Vaters, sehr zu meinem Missfallen, fest. Hatte ich erwähnt wie sehr ich ihn doch liebte? Seine duldsame und verständnisvolle Art ließ einem fast das Herz aufgehen.

Mit einem Wort ich hasste ihn! Meine Fingerknöchel knackten, wenn ich nur daran dachte zu was für einer Sorte Mensch er sich seit Mutters Tod entwickelt hatte!

Nicht dass ihm ihr Dahinscheiden all zu nahe gegangen wäre, doch seine Art und Weise diesen Verlust zu kompensieren behagte mir ganz und gar nicht! Vermutlich benutzte er ihn sowieso nur als Vorwand, um das zu tun, was er zu ihren Lebzeiten schon vorgehabt hatte, da war ich mir ganz sicher!

Diesem Mann durfte man nicht einmal von einer Straßenseite bis zur nächsten trauen! Doch leider war ich der Einzige, der das bemerkte! Mein unschuldiges, kleines Brüderchen, heimliches Opfer seiner perversen Phantasien, würde Vaters Annäherungsversuche nicht mal bemerken, wenn sich sein Gürtel plötzlich selbständig machte und Vater ihn in der Hand hielte!

Man sollte meinen ein Zwölfjähriger bräuchte sich über so etwas keine Gedanken zu machen, aber in diesem Haus war eben nichts, vom Keller bis zum Dachstuhl, normal!

Mittlerweile hatten wir uns auf den Weg in die Schneiderei gemacht. Wir wollten gerade den Laden betreten, als ich von hinten an der Schulter gepackt wurde.

Mein bester Freund, gutgelaunt wie immer, stellte eine seiner üblichen Fragen: "Na was gibt's neues an der Front?" Ich boxte ihm in die Seite und zischte zurück: "Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, der gegnerische General überschreitet weiterhin die Grenzen!"

Shisui, um niemand anderen handelte es sich nämlich hier, lächelte mich nur wissend an und meinte: "Ja, ja irgendwie kann man das verstehen, ich wüsste nicht ob ich es an seiner Stelle anders machen würde!"

Ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und zischte:

"Versuch es wenn du kannst!" Er wollte schon beschwichtigend die Hände heben, als ich erschrocken zusammenfuhr. "Nii-san kommst du jetzt? Alle warten wieder nur auf dich!"

Ich sah bedröppelt zwischen dem Rücken meines Bruders und dem grinsenden Gesicht meines Gegenübers hin und her. "Du hast die kleine Prinzessin gehört, nun geh schon!" Noch bevor ich etwas dazu sagen konnte, wurde ich auch schon in Richtung der Schneiderstube geschoben.

Die nächste halbe Stunde, wurden mein Freund und ich in das eine und Vater wie Sasuke in zwei verschiedene Zimmer bugsiert, welche alle durch eine dünne Papierwand abgetrennt wurden.

Was Vater betraf so konnte ich behaupten, dass mich sein Schicksal in diesem bescheidenen Etablissements nicht weiter interessierte. Doch zu meiner großen Freude, stellte ich mit einem hämischen Grinsen fest, wie passend man doch den Schneider für ihn gewählt hatte. Nicht jung, nicht attraktiv, aber zumindest männlich, also dürfte er wenigstens in einem Punkt seinem Geschmack entsprechen.

Doch die Geschehnisse zu meiner Rechten beliefen sich auf wesentlich beunruhigendere Tatsachen und weckten meine Aufmerksamkeit deutlich mehr.

Sehnsüchtig musterte ich die Trennwand neben mir und musste mit Wehmut feststellen, dass mich wie meinen kleinen Hocker, auf dem ich stand, genau drei Millimeter hauchzartes Papier, von meinem kleinen Bruder Sasuke, trennten.

"Seit wann so zurückhaltend?

Den Hundeblick kenn' ich gar nicht von dir! Ich erinnere mich an Zeiten, da hast du alles angegraben was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war und beinahe halb Konoha, zwischen vierzehn und fünfzig, hat dir hinterher gehechelt! Und seit der Kleine in die Pubertät gekommen ist, machst du einen auf jungfräulich und bist zu blöd es ihm zu sagen!"

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken auf und realisierte wahrscheinlich das erste Mal seit einigen Minuten, wo ich mich überhaupt befand. Ein wenig intelligentes: "Hast du was gesagt?" Kam über meine Lippen und entlockte Shisui nur ein resigniertes Seufzen:

"Nein, nein ich hab nichts gesagt!"

Eigentlich war ich immer der Annahme gewesen, eine Schneiderin müsse doch in irgendeiner Weise weiter denken können, als bis an das Ende ihres Nähgarns. Doch in den folgenden Stunden wurde ich gewissenhaft eines besseren belehrt.

Diese inkompetente Person brauchte glatte fünf Anläufe um meinen Brustumfang auszumessen und über die Schulterbreite schweige ich mich jetzt besser aus.

Ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen entwich meiner Kehle, als dieser Ausbund an Dummheit den Raum verließ um den Stoff für meinen Yukata zu hohlen. "Ja, ja gutes Aussehen kann eben auch ein Fluch sein!"

Ich hob verwundert den Kopf, was meinte er denn damit schon wieder? Mein Gesichtsausdruck musste den IQ einer Eintagsfliege widergespiegelt haben, denn Shisui setzte schnaufend zu einer äußerst ungehaltenen Beschimpfungstirade an:

"Meine Güte, Liebe macht also nicht nur blind, sondern auch blöd! Willst du mir jetzt ernsthaft weismachen, dass dir ihre wahren Absichten entgangen sind? Die beliefen sich wohl kaum auf deine Schulterblätter! Und so etwas darf der Kapitän einer Anbu-Einheit sein?

Ich hoffe du machst deinen Job gewissenhafter, als dein Hirn momentan arbeitet!"

Ein fröhliches Lachen drang an mein Ohr und ließ mich Shisuis Worte augenblicklich vergessen.

"Hören sie auf, ich kann einfach nicht mehr!" Meine Fingerknöchel knackten, "Ich bin schon völlig aus der Puste!"

Mir entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge und hätte mich mein bester Freund nicht, unter Einsatz seines Lebens, am Kragen gepackt, dann wäre ich in den angrenzenden Raum gerannt und hätte diesem Perversen den Hals umgedreht!

Mir bot sich schlicht und ergreifen ein Bild des Grauens!

Durch die hauchdünne Trennwand, konnte ich meinen kleinen Bruder schemenhaft auf einem Hocker stehen sehen, leicht nach vorne gebeugt und hinter ihm befindlich, der Schneider! Für mich gab es da einfach kein wenn und aber mehr, doch Shisui sah die Situation anscheinend etwas anders.

"Itachi, jetzt komm mal wieder runter! Was auch immer du dir in deinem kranken und verliebten Hirn zusammen gesponnen hast, es entspricht nicht der Wahrheit!"

Die Erwiderung auf diesen kompletten Nonsens, musste ich mir leider verkneifen, denn mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach fielen wir, samt unserer Hocker, um. Kaum zwei Sekunden später stand auch schon Sasuke, nur in Boxershorts bekleidet im Zimmer.

"Nii-san? Was macht ihr da?" Mein Leidensgenosse warf mir einen bitterbösen Blick zu und zischte: "Da hast du deine Jungfrau in Nöten und jetzt sieh zu wie du uns da wieder rausholst!"

Ich hätte wirklich gerne Stellung zu diesem Debakel bezogen, aber leider machten mir meine Hormone einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Mein letztes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung zusammenkratzend, sandte ich einen flehentlichen Blick an den jungen Mann unter mir und fing mir nur erneut eine mörderische Musterung ein.

Nach drei Minuten betretenen Schweigens erbarmte er sich schließlich doch noch das Wort zu ergreifen. Mit einem sadistisch- anzüglichen Grinsen im Gesicht setzte er zu einer Erklärung an, warum war mir dabei nicht wohl?

"Mensch Ita, ich hab dir doch schon tausendmal gesagt dass du nicht dauernd in der Öffentlichkeit über mich herfallen sollst!" Wahrscheinlich hätte damals sogar ein Blinder bemerkt, wie die Ader an der Schläfe meines kleinen Bruders zu pulsieren begann, aber ansonsten zeigte er keine Reaktion.

Ich in meiner peinlichen Berührtheit, bemerkte daher selbstverständlich nichts! Ich war viel zu sehr mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt aus meiner jetzigen Position heraus, einen wunderbaren Ausblick zu genießen.

Ein Ziehen in meiner Leistengegend ließ mich dem Himmel dafür danken, dass Shisui meine gesamte Vorderseite, mehr oder minder freiwillig, bedeckte.

Geistesgegenwärtig wie dieser manchmal war, stieß er mich mit dem Einsetzen von Schritten aus dem Nachbarzimmer, geschickt von sich. "Sasuke-chan, wo bleibst du denn?"

Ich hatte noch nie die Möglichkeit gehabt diesen Mann kennen zu lernen, doch eines war mir bereits von der ersten Sekunde an bewusst gewesen, ich hasste ihn!

Im nächsten Moment kam auch schon das Ziel meiner Wut in den Raum und legte, eine Bahn Stoff über dem Arm hängend, eine Hand auf die Schulter meines Bruders.

Die Betonung liegt hier auf, die nackte Schulter meines Bruders! Ungehalten flüsterte ich in Shisuis Richtung: "Da, siehst du? Siehst du wie er ihn begrapscht und vor allem wie er ihn ansieht?"

Mein bester Freund zog nur ungläubig eine Augenbraue nach oben und erwiderte: "Itachi? Dir ist schon bewusst, dass der Mann normalerweise eine Brille trägt und jetzt schielt weil er sie nicht aufhat?"

Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich Shisui diese Worte nicht glauben, es kostete ihn wirklich einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit mich von einem Mord an dem, in meinen Augen eindeutig bedrohlichen, Schneider abzubringen.

So saßen Shisui und ich eine halbe Stunde später, in dem großen wie gemütlichen, Empfangsraum der Schneiderei und warteten, zusammen mit meinem Vater, auf Sasuke.

Doch nachdem wir dieser Aktivität auch noch zwei Stunden später nachgingen, keimte die Sorge wieder in mir auf. "Was dauert denn da so lange? Ich wette er begrapscht ihn doch!"

Mit diesen Worten richtete ich mich an meinen besten Freund, erwirkte aber nur ein spöttisches Lächeln und den Kommentar: "Na was denn? Schönheit braucht eben seine Zeit!"

Kurz darauf folgte noch ein Murmeln seitens meines Vaters: "Wenn die jetzt noch zwei Minuten länger brauchen, dann drehe ich ihm eigenhändig den Hals um! Ich bezahle ihn schließlich dafür einen Yukata zu machen, nicht meinen Sohn flach zulegen!"

"Jetzt weiß ich warum der Kleine so lange braucht! Mit euch Beiden wollte ich auch nicht alleine nach Hause gehen!"

Verständnislos sah ich meinen Sitznachbarn an. Was meinte er nur damit? Noch bevor ich ihm diese Frage stellen konnte ging auch schon die Tür auf und mein Bruder stand in der Tür."

"Oh man, mir tut alles weh!" Dieser lapidare Satz brachte mein Weltgefüge zum Einstürzen. Sasuke, von welchem der Ausspruch stammte, räkelte sich derweil genüsslich und schaute dabei verträumt in meine Richtung.

"Ich hoffe sie haben nicht zu lange gewartet, doch an manchen Stellen war die Praxis dann doch schwieriger als die Theorie!" Todesverachtend lächelte uns der Schneider entgegen und nur Shisuis beherztem Eingreifen war es zu verdanken, dass ich ihm seine Schere nicht quer durch den Rachen geschoben habe!

Eigentlich hatte ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gedacht, schlimmer könnte der heutige Tag nicht mehr werden, doch ich sollte mal wieder eines besseren belehrt werden!

Mit den Worten: "Ja, ja dein Bruder ist aber auch ein süßes Kerlchen, ich an deiner Stelle würde anfangen gut auf ihn aufzupassen. Gib ihm noch drei Jahre und er wird sich vor Verehrerinnen und Verehrern nicht mehr retten können!"

Gab Shisui meiner verbliebenen guten Laune den Todesstoß!

Hatte ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass man niemals sagen sollte, schlimmer kann es nicht mehr kommen? Nun ja, nachdem Shisui sich, überraschender Weise, zum Essen eingeladen hatte und wir auch schon alle am Tisch saßen, kam Sasuke fröhlich lächelnd die Treppe herunter gerannt, um uns das Meisterstück vorzuführen, auf welches wir so lange gewartet hatten.

Mit einem Wort, mir fiel das Essen wieder aus dem Mund. Mein kleiner Bruder trug einen Traum aus rot und schwarz, der sich in schlichter Eleganz an seinen zierlichen Körper schmiegte. Gehalten wurde das Ganze von einem Stoffgürtel,

der locker um seine Hüften baumelte und den Anschein machte jeden Augenblick herunter zu rutschen.

Zwar blieb mir der Anblick meines völlig entblößten Bruders erspart, dafür wurde meine Phantasie allerdings anderweitig auf sadistische Weise angeregt.

Indem sich mein kleiner Bruder anscheinend äußerst ungeschickt beim Ankleiden angestellt haben musste, rutschte ihm nun der Ärmel seiner linken Schulterseite über den Oberarm und gab ein Marmorfarbenes Schlüsselbein, hinterlegt mit schwarzer Umrandung preis.

Eigentlich war ich gerade dabei gewesen mir eine Tasse Tee einzuschenken, doch im Eifer des Gefechts übersah ich glatte drei Minuten lang die Tatsache, dass ich das brühend heiße Getränk keinesfalls in den dafür vorgesehenen Behälter beförderte, sondern es direkt auf den Tisch und im Anschluss auf meinen Schoß goss.

Eigentlich hätte ich mich grün und blau darüber geärgert, eine meiner letzten nicht durchlöcherten Hosen, auf diese Weise zu ruinieren, aber andererseits rettete mich dieser Vorfall vor einer wesentlich peinlicheren Situation.

Denn wie erklärt man seinem süßen kleinen Bruder, dass man tierisch auf ihn steht und ihm nur allzu gerne aus seinem neuen Gewand helfen würde? Genau, gar nicht! Stattdessen kippt man sich doch lieber heißen Tee auf den Quell allen Übels!

Nun diese Begebenheit würde ich Glück im Unglück nennen. Mit einem sadistischen Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ ich meinen Blick zu meinem Vater schweifen und was soll ich sagen? Hätte mich sein Anblick nicht in einem solch großen Maße amüsiert, dann wäre mir wahrscheinlich das Frühstück wieder hochgekommen!

Ich konnte mir lebhaft vorstellen was der schmale Blutfluss aus seiner Nase für perverse Hintergründe haben mochte! Mein bester Freund war wohl derjenige von uns, der sich am schnellsten wieder fing, wobei ich einige Minuten wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachdachte ihn unter die kalte Dusche zu stellen!

Mit einem: "Ita du bist echt zu beneiden!" Rief mir mein bester Freund meine drei Probleme wieder einmal ins Gedächtnis.

Von denen wohl das gewaltigste die Tatsache war, dass ich mit meiner großen Liebe in einem Haus wohnte, hinter der mein pädophiler Vater her hechelte, wo wir auch schon beim zweiten Problem wären!

Und zu guter letzt, hatte ich den größten Sadisten in ganz Konohagakure zum besten Freund!

Wie sollte ich das nur überstehen?


End file.
